


Best of Breed

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Collars, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vague AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter invites a few others over to play with his puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Breed

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by vaudevillian-villainess, requesting:
> 
> Steter (Peter/Stiles) with a special emphasis on petplay (like, Stiles with puppy mitts, collar, leash, gag), but please involve all these too (if possible please!):
> 
> breeding  
>  gangbang  
>  double penetration  
>  knotting  
>  D/s  
>  dirty talk  
>  cockwarming  
>  dehumanization

Peter buckles the strap around the bitch's waist and steps back to make sure everything is in order. The neck strap went on first, holding the bitch still -- or at least, that was the goal, but the little bitch wriggled his ass around, making Peter grab his hips and spank the pale cheeks until the bitch properly held still.

But now the little bitch is fully strapped into the breeding stand. A spreader bar buckled to his ankles keeps him open and presenting, furry mitts cover his hands, and a ball gag prevents him from speaking but still lets Peter hear the bitch's noises.

Perfect.

He moves around to the bitch's front and crouches down to grab his chin, making him look straight into Peter's eyes. "You ready for your breeding, little bitch?" he murmurs. "I've got a nice group of studs here to mount you. Any one of them would get good, strong pups on you. You ready to get bred, Stiles?"

Peter stands again, not pausing for whatever response the bitch attempts. Instead, he opens the door and beckons the waiting group of men inside, smiling at the murmurs of appreciation he hears when the men see their bitch presenting to them.

The breeding stand is set on a low, sturdy table, so the men don't even need to bend down to reach the bitch's cunt. The first one barely waits long enough to unzip his pants and pull himself out before he's fucking inside the bitch's hole. The bitch lets out continuous whimpers and squeals as he's filled again and again with his best friend's daddy's fat cock.

Peter tuts at him. "Oh, Stiles," he says, strolling around the room until he catches the bitch's eye. "This is just the first dick, and you're already whimpering for more? Do you need Agent McCall to fuck you harder?"

Obediently, the agent slams in harder, fucking the bitch with bruising thrusts until all the noises are choked out of him. "There we go," Peter says. "You like that cock, little bitch? That thick daddy cock? You already know Agent McCall breeds strong pups. I wonder if any puppies he gets on you would end up as strong as Scott is?"

The agent thrusts forward a few more times before he holds still and comes. He pulls out a little to come a few stripes against the bitch's back and ass before shoving back in his cunt to finish. Finally he withdraws completely and tucks himself back in, moving back with a nod at Peter and sitting on a couch to watch the rest.

"Or maybe you want to be bred by this one," Peter muses as the next man shoves his pants to his thighs and fills up that gaping cunt. "His daughter is an amazing spitfire, isn't she? You'd be proud to bear Mr. Argent another pup like that. What do you think, little bitch? You want his come filling you up and taking root? I think you should show him how much you want his come. Clench your little hole on that daddy dick."

Peter, watching the bitch's face, doesn't move around to see his bitch obey him, but Chris groans and fucks in slower, as if wanting to linger in the tightness of that cunt. Chris squeezes one plush cheek in his big hand, then releases it and gives it a smack. He starts to alternate spanks with his slow, even thrusts, pinking up first one cheek and then the other as the bitch lets out high-pitched whines.

"Or maybe," Peter says, watching as Chris picks up his pace again, leaving off his spanking to grab the bitch's hips, "you want your own daddy here. Huh, little bitch? Do you wish I'd given your daddy an invitation to your breeding as well? Let him fill you up with the come that made you?"

The bitch looks at him desperately, eyes wide and teary. The neckband is tight enough around his pet's throat that he can't move his head to nod or shake it. He just has to take his fucking like a good bitch -- and listen to Peter make plans for his future.

Eventually Chris grunts and shudders to a stop against the bitch's hips. He fucks in again in shallow little thrusts as he comes, then pulls out before hitching his pants back up and joining McCall on the couch.

"Or," Peter says as the last man approaches, "you could be bred by someone who hasn't already had a chance to become a daddy yet. I assure you, though, this stud comes from the best stock."

Peter's nephew steps up and curves a hand around one of the reddened cheeks, bending slightly to look at the presented hole. "Uncle," Derek says. "Why don't you join me? Even through that muzzle, he's been whimpering and moaning for cock like a slutty little bitch. I think he needs more of it to be satisfied."

"You may be right, Nephew," Peter replies with a pleased smile. He directs Derek to unbuckle the spreader bar as he takes care of the bands at the bitch's neck and waist. He removes his own clothes as the bitch slumps on his side on the table, before Derek shoves escaping come back into the bitch's loose cunt and gives him another slap on his ass to remind him to tighten up.

Fully naked, Peter retrieves the bitch's usual collar and leash from a side table, then fits both on him. Derek helps the bitch down from the table, and Peter leads him to a large, comfortable chair, sitting down himself first before tugging on the leash to make his pet hop up onto his lap. He angles the chair to the side so Argent and McCall can see better, then puts the other two men out of his mind for the moment.

"Good boy," Peter says, as the bitch looks up at him shyly through his eyelashes and drapes his arms and paws over Peter's shoulders and the back of the chair. Derek tosses him a tube of lube, and Peter slicks up his cock before pulling his bitch down and onto it.

The bitch moves with Peter as he thrusts up a few times, pounding Argent's and McCall's come in deeper. Soon enough, though, Derek puts his hand on the bitch's back, and Peter stills his hips to allow his nephew access to the puffy, filled hole. He lets the bitch's warm, wet cunt warm his cock as Derek's slick fingers play at the rim, inching in and stretching it open further.

The bitch whimpers around his gag at the added stretch, but Peter only smiles at him. "Don't worry, Stiles," he murmurs. "My nephew and I are going to take very good care of you. You want two cocks in your little cunt, don't you? Two cocks bathing your insides with our come. Don't worry, little bitch. We'll make sure you get what you need."

Finally Derek removes his fingers and another cock starts to nudge into the bitch's hole. Peter holds him still, spreading his cheeks wide open to give his nephew more room. The gag muffles the bitch's choked cries as Derek's cock nudges in, inch by inch, until he's fully seated, pressed tight against Peter.

"There we go," Peter says, rocking his hips up, his nephew matching his pace easily. The bitch's little cock, held tight in a cock ring and prevented from coming, rubs up against Peter's stomach as he and his nephew pound the bitch's cunt together. Tears leak from his eyes and trickle down to land on Peter's chest.

The heat and tightness is incredible, and Peter feels his orgasm starting to build, but he doesn't want to come just yet. "Nephew," he says, and Derek looks over the bitch's shoulder to meet his eyes. "You come first, then you can take his gag off and let him clean you up. I want to knot my little bitch today."

Derek grins in reply and hammers his hips in repeatedly, until the bitch's head is thrown back and no more noise makes it around the gag. Then Derek slams in once, twice, three times, and comes, coating Peter's dick and the bitch's cunt in more fresh come.

He pulls out, leaving only Peter inside the bitch, and walks to the side of the chair. He unfastens the gag, tossing it onto the table beside the breeding stand, and grabs the leash to pull the bitch's head down to his groin.

Only when Peter hears the slurping sounds of the bitch cleaning off his nephew's cock does he begin to piston himself in once again, this time allowing his knot to form. It catches as the bitch's loosened rim again and again on each thrust before finally swelling too much to pull out of the warm cunt again. Now tied together, Peter lets himself come, filling his bitch up finally with his master's come.

Derek pulls away, his cock clean again, and dresses while Argent and McCall stand. "Did you like our little show?" Peter calls, as the men head towards the door.

The three men all turn, Derek and Argent smirking. "He would definitely win Best of Breed," McCall says, and Peter laughs, waving the men off.

"Well, Stiles," Peter says, grabbing the leash to tug until his bitch is upright and facing him, mouth shiny with come and spit. "Have you learned your lesson about telling dog jokes yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
